Make the Rain Stop
by TyForestWrites2
Summary: What if instead of Gray finding Juvia, it was Natsu? This was made purely for fun and a crack at making a Fairy Tail fanfiction. Navia, with little teases of Nalu.


**Hey guys, this is TyForestGames, and I'm here to do something I don't normally do. Yes, I know, this is not what anyone who keeps up with me expects. But I feel like I kinda needed to make this. Why? Because I felt like it. Now for the method to my madness.**

 **See, I ship Nalu and Gruvia like Fed Ex. As in, those ships are amazing and should be made canon right now. However, I'd be lying if I said Navia (Natsu x Juvia) wasn't a guilty pleasure. I like it for the same reason I like Goku x Bulma: The "What If Scenario". Mainly this scenario here: What if Juvia fought Natsu instead of Gray? This should be relatively short, but I like this scenario, so I might make it longer than it really needs to. I have no intentions of making this into more than a one-shot, but if anyone wants to continue this themselves, go on ahead. I ain't gonna complain.**

 **But without further ado, let's jump into this!**

 **XXX**

 **Make the Rain Stop**

Natsu pulled himself up out and onto the outside of the giant's arm, Happy close behind. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they had gone the wrong way.

"You took a wrong turn Natsu!" Happy scolded, "Now we're lost!"

"I don't see you giving any directions, you stupid cat!" Natsu argued.

"At this rate, we'll never find the top of the giant," Happy whined.

Before Natsu could further argue with his friend, he was stopped by the pressure of raindrops. He held out his hand and looked up in confusion, Happy doing the same.

"Rain?" Natsu mumbled.

"Wasn't it sunny a second ago?" Happy asked.

"Drip, drip, drop."

Both Fairy Tail members turned at the sound of the new voice. Out of the rain, they saw a woman with curled blue hair, wearing a blue and black dress and hat, with some kind of white doll on her chest, and was carrying a pink umbrella. She stared at the two with emotionless blue eyes.

"Hello," she greeted, "My name is Juvia, and I am the rain woman of the Element Four. Drip, drip, drop."

"Just our luck..." Happy groaned, while Natsu grinned at the thought of fighting another one of the Element Four.

"I must say," Juvia continued, "I'm impressed your guild was able to strike down two of the elements. However, you must not underestimate the remaining two."

Natsu just punched his palm, "Alright! I'm all fired up!!"

The two stared each other down for a few seconds before Natsu leaped at her, his fist coming ablaze, "Fire Dragon Iro-"

Juvia raised her arm, "Water Lock!"

 **(Author's Note: What? You thought Juvia was going to fall for Natsu as fast as she did for Gray? Pft. I'm not _that_ unoriginal.)**

Natsu cried out as he was entrapped in a sphere of water, the fire in his hand going out.

"Natsu!" Happy cried out as Juvia eyed the mage as the fire burnt out.

'This must be Natsu Dragneel, Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer,' Juvia thought, 'Gajeel wanted to fight him, but it appears that won't happen.'

"Fire Dragon..." Natsu gurgled, "Wing Attack!!"

Flames engulfed Natsu's arms as he spun in a circle, breaking apart the sphere into puddles and steam. Juvia's eyes widened at the action, not expecting that. Natsu's fist caught fire again.

"Fire Dragon... IRON FIST!!!"

The punch went clean through the water mage's side. Natsu turned in shock at the sudden turn of events, seeing that Juvia had been hit, but her body had turned into water, nullifying any damage.

"My body is made entirely of water," she stated, "Surprised? Drip, drip, drop."

"Any attack Natsu throws at her will just pass right through her like it's nothing!" Happy muttered, "How is he going to win?"

"Water Slicer!!" Juvia yelled, slices of water appearing at headed straight for Natsu.

Natsu barely dodged, watching the water as it hit a column, demolishing the top of it.

"When given the proper amount of force," Juvia explained, "Water is strong enough to rip through steel. Underestimate its powers, and you'll find yourself in a world of pain."

Natsu growled and charged, "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!!"

But just like before, he just went straight through her. He skid across the ground, glaring at the Phantom Lord Mage.

"Can't you see that you're just wasting your time?" Juvia said, "Though I admire your determination, your attacks have no effect on my body made of water. None at all, drip, drip, drop.

Natsu growled again and thought, 'Man, this lady's tough! Maybe I could use a roar, but who knows if that'll work...'

"No matter what you do, you cannot beat me," she continued, "But there is one way you and your guild may be spared. All we ask is that you hand over Miss Lucy Heartfilia. Do that, and I will ask our master to call off his attack on Fairy Tail."

"Oh, what a load of crap!"

Juvia looked at Natsu in surprise as he said, "This battle's too far gone!! Ain't no stopping it now! Besides, there's no way I'm giving Lucy over to the likes of you! Not now, not ever!!"

"Yeah, she's one of us!!" Happy added.

Juvia narrowed her eyes at Natsu, 'He seems to care a great deal about Miss Lucy... Lovers, perhaps? That would explain things better...'

Suddenly, Juvia's heart throbbed at the 'lovers' thought, which she surprised herself with, 'Wait, why is my heart beating so hard?'

She didn't have time to elaborate further, as she saw Natsu taking advantage of her just standing there. She dropped her umbrella and struck out both hands, blasting him back with water, surprising herself again with the anger behind it. Why was she so caught up with those thoughts?!

"Yowch!!" Natsu flinched as the water was nearly boiling hot.

When the attack stopped, he took in a breath, "Fire Dragon-"

But just as quickly, Juvia shot out another burst of scalding water at him, making Natsu have to bend over backwards to avoid it. Happy flew back with a yelp as the water nearly hit him too. Natsu jumped to the right, dodging another shot of water, only to slip on a puddle, nearly sliding off the ledge. He sighed with relief when he managed to catch himself.

"Ever since the day I was born, I have been followed by the rain," Juvia stated, "It gives me strength. It makes me invincible."

Juvia got into a stance, "Now prepare to be scalded!!"

Natsu dodged blast after blast, trying to find an opening, "Geez, there's gotta be _some_ way to defeat this chick!"

"Like I told you," Juvia replied, "I am at my most powerful in the rain. You'll never be able to defeat me!"

That's when Natsu got an idea and jumped, "Happy! Catch me!"

"Aye sir!" Happy caught Natsu and the fire mage propelled them right at a water blast.

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!!"

The two collided with the water, creating a giant steam cloud. Juvia's eyes widened at the sight before walking forward and looking around.

"He used the steam as a smokescreen," she said to herself, "He's not just handsome, he's-"

She stopped herself, blushing furiously, thinking, 'Wait, what did I just say?!'

"Fire Dragon..."

Juvia looked up, shaken out her thoughts to see Happy drop Natsu out of the sky, falling right at her.

"FLAMING ELBOW!!!"

Not thinking clearly, Juvia jumped back, narrowly avoiding the attack, the fire creating a dust cloud. Not one to see an attack fail, Natsu leaped at her, reaching out his hand to grab her. Unfortunately, he grabbed... a place Lucy would've Lucy-Kicked him out of her apartment for.

Panicking, Natsu immediately let go, blushing madly in embarrassment, "AGH!!! Sorry about that!!!"

It took a few seconds for Juvia to process all of that. Her face was as bright red as Natsu's fire. Though he had grabbed a very... undesirable place, her mind was only thinking that he had intended to catch her and finish her off.

'Even though in his enemy... he released me...' she thought before gushing, 'He's such a nice guy!!'

Then she shook her head, trying to stop the thoughts, 'No!! Stop it!! But... could I be... But him? My enemy?'

"Can we just continue the fight please?!" Natsu spoke, still slightly panicked, half expecting a kick to the face.

But there was no response. Natsu blinked and waved his hand in front of her face, trying to get her attention. But she was as still as a stone, staring into nothingness.

"Uh... hello?"

"I think you broke her, Natsu," Happy commented.

"What did I do?!" Natsu yelled.

"You know what you did! You grabbed her in an inappropriate area! I told you before that girls were delicate!"

"I said I was sorry!! Doesn't that account for something?!"

While Natsu and Happy argued, Juvia was lost in her own little world. Mainly fantasies about her and the fire mage in front of her, about how 'opposites attract' with him being fire and her being water, and the mere thought of Lucy made her mind scream 'LOVE RIVAL'.

But then her fantasies came crashing down as the next bit of Natsu and Happy's argument entered her ears.

"Besides, how is it my fault we're lost?!" Natsu asked, "We were just looking for Gajeel, and next thing we know, we're stuck out here in this gloomy rain!!"

The word 'gloomy' sent her mind reeling. Unwanted flashbacks entered her mind and she twitched. Then she let it all out in a bone rattling scream, blasting the Dragon Slayer with all of her might. Caught off guard, Natsu barely had time to raise his arms to defend himself. The water surrounded him separating him from Happy.

'I thought he was different!!' Juvia thought, angry beyond belief, 'But he's just like all the rest!!'

"I'm through with love!!" she yelled, "AND I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!!!!!"

Natsu was blown back by the force of the water, his skin beginning to sting from the water's heat.

"I've lived my entire life as a gloomy rain woman!!" Juvia ranted, "But Phantom Lord looked past that!! They welcomed me with open arms!! I am one of the Element Four! A proud Phantom Lord wizard!!"

The attack ceased for a moment, allowing Natsu to regain his footing. Juvia's body became entirely water-like, charging at him, rage in her eyes.

"How can you be proud of that?!" Natsu yelled back, his arms catching fire, "You're going down!!! FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!!!"

Fire engulfed the area, knocking Juvia out of the air. She stared in shock as the raindrops around her all simply became steam.

"All of the rain evaporated?!" she said, completely appalled of what Natsu's attack had done, "He's amazing..."

Natsu took one last deep breath, "Fire Dragon... ROAR!!!!!"

Juvia screamed as the fire engulfed her. When the fire was gone, Juvia was out of energy and began to fall right off the edge of the giant.

'I lost...' she thought, knowing these were her last moments, 'It's all over now... I'm going to fall to the ground and splatter... just like a raindrop. I guess a fitting end for a rain woman no one wants...

'Farewell... Gloomy Juvia...'

But then her hand was grabbed, stopping her fall. Her eyes opened in utter shock as she saw Natsu leaning over the edge, grabbing her hand.

"Hold on!" he ordered, "I won't let you fall!"

Her eyes shimmered as tears threatened to show.

When he pulled her up and laid her down, she asked, "Why did you save me?"

"I couldn't just let you fall and die, could I?" Natsu replied, giving his signature grin.

'He saved my life...'

Juvia felt a few tears show, before something bright shined in her eyes. She closed her eyes out of instinct before looking to see a bright blue sky and a bright yellow circle.

"The rain..." she muttered, "It... stopped?"

"Hey, the sun's out now!" Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Happy grinned.

"The blue sky..." Juvia said, "I've never... seen it before..."

"Seriously?!" Natsu asked surprised, "How have you been living then?!"

"Natsu!" Happy scolded, "Haven't you been listening to anything she said?!"

"Yeah yeah..." Natsu waved off.

"It's truly... beautiful..." Juvia mumbled, mostly to herself.

"I'm feeling pretty refreshed," Natsu said, turning to Juvia, "You up for a Round 2?"

Taking that line _completely_ out of context, Juvia's heart lept out of her chest as she squealed and passed out. Natsu and Happy both panicked and began shaking her.

"What the?! Hey!! Juvia!! Wake up!!"

"What did you do this time, Natsu?!"

"I didn't do anything you stupid cat!!"

"You must've done something!! Look what you've done to her!!"

"Just shut up and help me!! Juvia?! JUVIA!!!"

 **XXX**

 **A fitting end, I'd say! Geez, you guys have no idea how much fun I had writing this. But like I said before, this is only a one shot, and I purely did this for fun. Till next time guys!**


End file.
